Romanticide
by Nott Mordred
Summary: ...cuando su cordura ha volado lejos...le queda el amor que él puede darle....en realidad...¿él es capaz de amar, o le está engañando? [ONESHOOT]


Hola a todos!  
Bueno, llevo mucho tiempo (demasiado) sin aparecer por aquí...pero al fin me he decidido, y aquí está, una entrega más de las "Paranoias de Nott" (disponibles cuando la neurona y la musa se encuentren).  
Esto es la respuesta a un reto propuesto por Joanne Diste en Story-Weavers, con Tom y Ginny de protagonistas y violencia psicológica, que pudiera hacerlo llegar a rating M. Yo no creo que haya tanto...(a veces creo que no hay nada...)pero puede entenderse junto con el título, que no tiene nada que ver con la canción. Desde mi punto de vista, se produce un "romanticidio" (no sé si la palabra existe, sólo me gustó y ya), o según yo lo entiendo: un asesinato del amor (volvió la vena cursi).  
Si alguien no lo entiende (lo que sería más que normal debido al estado de mi neurona), me comentáis en los rr...y yo explico..jeje  
A mi favor alego que me encanta esta pareja, me encanta Su Señoría a.k.a Tom Riddle, y que no tenía intención de traumar a nadie.  
Por supuesto, todo, too, todito le pertenece a Rowling, nada es mío...bla bla...ya sabéis... :)

* * *

Olor rancio, frío intenso. Abrió lentamente los ojos, temiendo lo que se encuentre ante su mirada. Pared. Pared. Pared, y…..finalmente, pared.  
Un reducido cubículo era su hábitat. Alguien había tapiado la pequeña ventana desde la que podía observar….una veja carretera. No era mucho, pero se contentaba poder tener algo de luz. Era potencialmente insegura, habían dicho. ¿La ventana o ella misma?  
Sin luz también se vive, pensó. Y en realidad¿no llevaba casi diez años sin luz, y seguía viva? _Pero le tenía a Él._ Y eso no lo podrían cambiar tapiando una ventana.

Estaba apoyada contra una de las paredes acolchadas de su celda. Tenía la espalda y los brazos doloridos por los tratamientos que le habían dado. Nunca se había llevado bien con la electricidad, no lo iba a hacer ahora.  
Los cabellos, de un color rojizo apagado le caían en mechones desordenados, por las espalda y los hombros, largos hasta llegar al pecho. Mejor no intentaba querer saber como estaban sus ojos. Habían sido marrones, de un precioso color miel, pero…ahora, hasta el podrido barro que se amontonaba en la calle sería más bonito que ellos.  
Sus manos, sus pequeñas y frágiles manos estaban imposibilitadas de todo movimiento. Unas gruesas correas de cuero le ataba las muñecas hacía atrás, enganchadas en la pared. Por tu seguridad, le habían dicho. ¿Qué pensaban¿Qué querría suicidarse o algo parecido? No, claro que no. Ella no lo haría. _No hasta que Él llegara, al menos_. Porque iba a llegar, y entonces, la liberaría de aquel tormento. Y la encadenaría a otro.

Al menos, tenía la libertad de poder sacudir la cabeza en momentos como aquel. De hecho, era todo el movimiento que le estaba permitido, junto a estirar las piernas. Las correas de cuero no permitían más. Su movimiento despertó sospechas en su vigilante, que se apresuró a acercarse. La miró detenidamente, fijándose en cada detalle de su piel, contemplando su color, imaginando su textura, deseando poder acariciarla, y envidiando con todas sus ganas a aquel que ya lo había hecho.  
Consciente de éste hecho, la muchacha sintió temor y revulsión. No quería que nadie la mirara así. _Nadie que no fuera Él_. Se deslizó hacia la otra pared, todo lo rápido que pudo, arrinconándose y haciéndose un ovillo sobre sí misma. Una voz sonó desde fuera de la celda.

"Tranquila. No voy a hacerte nada". – El vigilante suspiró, y ella creyó entender que decía la verdad. ¿Realmente la estaba diciendo? Trató de pensar en cuantas veces Él le había dicho aquello.

"_No voy a hacerte nada"_ Las palabras resonaban en su mente, al principio nítidas y claras, con una voz firme y segura, pero después esa voz se tornó fría, estremecedora, lejana, y esas palabras se mezclaron con otras más….súplicas, gritos, promesas….Voces angustiadas que suplicaban a gritos ser escuchadas, poder hablar libremente, y no encerradas en su cabeza. Demasiado para ella.  
No tenía fuerza para resistir todo aquello, era evidente, pero no podía faltar a su palabra. Era una promesa hecha a alguien que no veía desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Sabía que no debía dudar de Él, de su poder, y sin embargo…_ ¿lo estaba haciendo?_

De nuevo las voces, de nuevo los gritos….desgarraban su alma, sus sentimientos, su poca cordura…la hacían trizas, y pronto lo harían con ella misma. Quería rechazarlas, quería dejar de escucharlas… pero no podía. No se sentía con fuerzas para ello.  
Debía seguir allí, encerrada en aquel diminuto cubículo, esperando que_… ¿Y si no venía?_ Él le había prometido tantas otras cosas…

Trató de no pensar en nada, lo mejor era dejar pasar el tiempo. No se volvió a acercar a la reja de su celda, temía al vigilante y aún más a sus intenciones. Había visto como la miraba, como la deseaba….y juraría saber porqué. Sus ojos…..todo su miedo, todo su temor estaba en aquella mirada. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la miraba así, que apenas lo distinguía. Tan sólo era capaz de pensar en sus ojos…negros, como la noche, profundos, fríos. Aún así, le confortaban cuando tenía miedo, y en aquel momento, lo tenía.

Parpadeó varias veces, y su miedo aumentó. En frente suya ya no estaba ni la reja, ni su vigilante. Una masa oscura se extendía ante ella. Informe, extensa…asfixiante…La rodeaba, parecía atravesar su blanquecino camisón para llegar hasta cada fibra de su cuerpo….era fría, húmeda, su corazón apenas si palpitaba, se sentía desfallecer, sentía que le faltaba el aire, y de pronto los vio. _Allí estaban._ Dos luces rojas, entre todo aquel oscuro caos. Quiso gritar y no pudo. Quiso moverse y no pudo. Permanecía inmóvil, a su merced.  
Un aire frío y áspero comenzó a invadirla, y con él, las voces comenzaron de nuevo. _¿De nuevo?_ ¿Cuándo habían dejado de estar allí? Las sentía por todos lados, y ya no sólo en su cabeza. Eran gritos angustiados, lamentos, ecos mortecinos de su propia desdicha. Ya nada podía salir bien, aquel ser demoníaco iba a acabar con ella, y nadie haría nada por evitarlo. Ni siquiera sentía la mirada de deseo de su vigilante, ni el dolor en la palma de la mano….tan solo el frío y la humedad de aquella negra presencia que había invadido su cubículo.

En un último intento de sobrevivir, y con el poco aire que le quedaba, abrió su boca para nombrar a aquel a quien tanto necesitaba entonces. Su boca se abrió, pero no salía ningún sonido de ella. Trató de gritar, pero no podía. Escuchaba lejanos golpes y ruidos, pero las luces rojas estaban demasiado cerca para luchar contra ellas. No tenía elección. Debía abandonarse allí a su suerte, a lo que aquella presencia quisiera hacer con ella.  
La luz lecegó, y hubo de cerrar los ojos, aún sin necesidad, como acto reflejo, protegiéndose a sí misma de algo que desconocía. Su rostro estaba contorsionado, invadido por el dolor acumulado, por la desesperación y la frustración de saber que Él no llegaría a tiempo.  
_No le vería más_. Sus ojos negros, luceros de la oscuridad, su cabello ondulante, negro como la noche, en la que tantas veces se perdió. Su suave y fina piel, sus manos amables y cuidadosas….Al recordar sus labios, sus besos, sus caricias, la pasión que le había demostrado, sintió como se le llenaba el alma, como avanzaba hacia él.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas y gritó. Un grito desesperada, que resquebrajaría hasta los cimientos de la tierra. Quizás allí le encontrara.  
_Y lo hizo_. Las luces rojas desaparecieron, y las voces cesaron. Ya no las oía. Ya no sentía frío. Unos brazos le rodeaban, le abrazaban. Le protegían. Sintió un escalofrío cuando una mano le recorrió la espalda, mientras otra la acariciaba sus cabellos. Había llegado. Ella lo llamó, y Él había llegado. El resto no importaba.

"Shhh….no llores, ya he venido…"- Su mano recorría una y otra vez su espalda. Se detuvo en el centro, y la estrechó contra su pecho. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba volverla a tener entre sus brazos, saber que se estremecía con su sola presencia. Tan indefensa, tan pura….- Mi pequeña niña….Ginevra….

De repente, unas manos ajenas se apoderaron de su cuerpo, queriéndole apartar de Él, ahora que por fin había venido. No lo iba a permitir. Forcejeó, pataleó, y no dudó en morder a quien le intentaba arrebatar su felicidad. Pero no sirvió de nada, no le quedaban fuerzas….Le miró a los ojos y supo que era lo que debía hacer. Sus finas manos de adolescente le entregaron una varita de madera, muy parecida a la suya, pero que hacía años que no veía. Respiró profundamente, y dirigió toda su fuerza hacia su vigilante, murmurando unas palabras. Inmediatamente, los brazos le soltaron, y, exhausta por el dolor y el cansancio, se dejó caer en el abrazo de aquel muchacho moreno.  
Ella alzó la vista y le miró a los ojos. Sintió mareos, la cabeza se le iba…un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, de arriba abajo, y no tenía nada que ver con Él. Sentía cada fibra, cada músculo, cómo se contraían por el dolor. Le estaban abrasando. No lo entendían. Ella quería estar con Él. Le necesitaba. ¿Por qué no podían comprenderlo?

"Tom…..tengo miedo…."- las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sin que nadie detuviera su camino, hasta estrellarse en el suelo. Su respiración, entrecortada, se iba distanciando más y más. Las descargas la estaban matando, y ella lo sabía. Pero quería morir a su lado, quería recibir algo antes de irse.

Tom la miró a los ojos, de un oscuro color marrón, y apartó su cabello descolorido. Se inclinó hasta llegar a ella, arrodillándose como el más humilde de los mortales. Lentamente, acercó su boca a los labios de la muchacha, sintiendo su débil respiración. Y la besó. La besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Un beso sincero, profundo, desde el alma. Si Él tenía Alma, se la estaba entregando. Sentía como derramaba sus lágrimas, como se le iba la vida.  
Se separó de ella, y la miró a los ojos. Volvían a ser del color de la miel, y su cabello volvía a ser color del fuego. Débilmente, la muchacha le sonrió.

"Ginny…. ¿temes morir? "– Estrechó su mano con la de ella, y le ayudo a levantarse. Ni sintió el dolor producido al romperse las correas, todo había quedado atrás. Su Tom, había vuelto y la llevaba consigo. No importaba a dónde. El caso es que fuera lejos de allí.

"No, Tom….ahora ya no" - Y mientras una parte de ella caminaba envuelta en un oscuro manto junto a aquel muchacho, otra parte quedaba atrás, arrinconada en una esquina de su celda, vestida con un gastado camisón y con su frágil cuerpo abrasado por las descargas eléctricas que había sufrido. Nada más quedaba de la pequeña Ginny.


End file.
